Crossover Gaje Series: Cincin
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja Mori mendapat paket dari seseorang, siapakah yang mengiriminya paket? /BirthdayFic for Mori!/DLDR/Mind to Review?


**Warning** : OOC, awas typo! Gaje ples abstrak bahasa aneh. ada bahasa sunda kasar.

 **Genre** : Humor receh, Sho-ai

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Sengoku Basara punya Capcom, Samurai Warrior punya Koeih

Cast

Sengoku Basara:

Motochika Chosokabe, mahasiswa jurusan teknik mesin berumur 25 tahun, tetangga Mori, suka dengan Mori.

Mori Motonari, Single parent anak satu, dosen di sebuah universitas.

Samurai Warriors:

Hanbei Takenaka, anak tetangga Mori berumur 10 tahun yang sering ngajak main Takakage hampir tiap hari.

Takakage Kobayakawa atau Mori Tokujumaru, Anak ketiga(harusnya) Mori yang berumur 9 tahun, dipanggil (Tokuju)Maru oleh Ayahnya, sementara Hanbei memanggilnya dengan nama Takakage.

Cincin

Selamat Membaca

Ting! Tong!

Cklek

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Dengan Mori Motonari?" tanya kurir itu, kedua tangannya mengenggam sebuah paket kecil.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Iya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?" tanya Mori balik pada kurir itu.

"Ini ada paket untuk anda." Kata kurir sambil memberikan paket itu.

Mori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Untukku dari siapa?" Mori mengambil paket kecil itu dari kurir.

Kurir itu menggeleng. "Saya tidak tau, di paket itu tidak tertulis nama pengirim."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Mori kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Blam!

Di luar kurir itu tersenyum. "Barang sudah terkirim."

.

Mori menghela nafas. Mori menatap paket itu bingung, di pikirannya sekarang hanya memikirkan orang yang mengiriminya paket, saat sedang memikirkan siapa orang yang mengirimnya paket, celana kulot hijau muda yang dipakai Mori di tarik-tarik oleh anaknya, Kobayakawa Takakage. Mori pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pake itu ke anaknya.

"Ada apa Maru?"

"Itu … supnya." kata Takakage sambil menunjuk dapur.

Raut wajah Mori berubah panik, dan langsung berlari ke dapur. Saat sudah berdiri di depan kompor, Mori menatap datar panci kosong di atas kompor. Mori menoleh ke anaknya. Takakage hanya tersenyum inosen ke Ayahnya.

"Maru … kamu tidak menyisakan sup ini untuk Ayah?"

Takakage menggeleng pelan, senyum inosennya masih terpasang.

"Terus nanti Ayah makan apa?"

"Kan ada roti di meja makan Yah." jawab Takakage polos.

Mori menghela nafas. Mori teringat dengan paket yang masih ia pegang, karena penasaran Mori membuka paket itu, setelah membuka bungkusan yang menyelimuti barang di dalamnya, ternyata paket itu adalah sebuah kotak kecil kayu. Celana kulot Mori di tarik-tarik sama Takakage. Takakage menunjuk kotak kecil di tangan Mori.

"Ayah, itu kotak cincin ya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kalau begitu, buka! Buka!"

Mori menatap tajam pada anaknya. "Sebenernya yang dapet paket Ayah atau kamu Maru?"

Anaknya nyengir lagi. "Ayah."

Ting! Tong!

"Maru, tolong bukakan pintu."

"Baik~" Takakage berlari ke pintu.

Setelah melihat anaknya pergi untuk membukakan pintunya. Mori kembali fokus pada sebuah kotak kayu di tangannya. Rasa penasaran menyerang lagi, tapi Mori tidak berpikiran kalau isi kotak itu adalah sebuah cincin.

Mori membuka kotak kayu itu pelan, dan… ternyata isi kotak itu adalah cincin. Mori terdiam sejenak, Moti menutup kembali kotak itu, dalam hitungan detik Mori melempar kotak kayu itu ke sofa. Karena lemparan Mori terlalu kuat kotak kecil itu kembali loncat dari sofa, dan menghantam dahinya.

Brukh

"Ugghh.." Mori terjatuh, lalu tangannya mengusap dahinya yang memerah.

"AYAH! Ada Kak Motochika!" teriak Takakage riang.

Mori menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat anaknya digendong oleh Motochika, tetangganya yang suka mengunjungi bertamu hampir setiap hari. Mori menatap Motochika malas.

"Mau apa kau kesini Motochika?"

"Apakah aku tidak boleh berkunjung ke rumahmu?"

Mori berdiri. "Rumahku ini tidak boleh dimasuki sembarang orang" Mori menunjuk ke bawah dengan telunjuknya. "dan turunkan anakku."

Motochika menurunkan Takakage. "Mori, aku-"

"Dengar ya, nenek moyang, Ibu, Ayah, Kakek, Nenek, ga punya utang ke elu, jadi mau elu ngancem aing kudu jadi babu elu, istri elu, kagak ada." Mori memotong perkataan Motochika cepat.

Motochika terdiam, tangannya merogoh saku di kantung celananya sebuah miniatur tiga anak panah, dan memeprlihatkan miniatur itu pada Mori. "Ini punyamu kan?"

Mori sedikit terkejut benda kesayangannya ada di tangannya, cepat-cepat ia ambil benda kesayangannya dari tangannya. "Dimana kamu menemukan ini?"

"Ini terjatuh di depan rumahmu."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"TAKAKAGE! MAEN NYOKK!"

dari luar rumah terdengar teriakan cempreng seorang anak.

"Mori, siapa yang berteriak?"

"Anak tetangga yang suka ngajak main Maru." jawab Mori ketus.

Motochika berjalan mendekati Mori, tangan kanannya mengelus kepala Mori pelan. "Mori, aku pergi ya."

Motochika pun pergi dari rumah Mori. Mori teringat tentang kotak cincin yang menghantam dahinya tadi. Dari luar rumah terdengar kembali teriakan cempreng Hanbei. Takakage pasang _puppy eyes_ pada Ayahnya.

"Iya-iya, kamu boleh main sama Hanbei, tapi INGAT jangan pulang terlalu sore."

Takakage mengangguk cepat, dan langsung berlari keluar rumah. Takakage sudah keluar dari rumah. Mori berjalan ke depan pintu kamarnya, mengambil kembali kotak cincin yang tergeletak di lantai. Mori menatap kotak itu kesal.

 _Apakah kurir itu salah mengirim paket? Tetapi nama yang tercantum di paket itu namaku_.

Mori menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Di palung hatinya yang terdalam Mori masih ingin melempar kotak cincin itu jauh-jauh, tetapi niatnya diurungkan karena itu pemberian seseorang untuknya. Mori membuka kembali kotak cincin itu, dan menemukan selembar kertas yang dilipat rapi di dalamnya. Mori mengambil kertas itu, sebelum membaca kertas itu kotak cincinnya ia taruh di atas meja makan dahulu, setelah itu baru ia buka kertas itu.

 _"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN MORI! Cuman itu yang bisa ku berikan padamu, dan menurutku kau cocok menggunakan cincin platina di jari manismu yang panjang, dan kurus itu. Jangan lupa dipakai ya."_

Mori menyipitkan matanya pada kalimat di pojok kanan di kertas itu, tulisan itu sangat kecil sampai-sampai Mori menggunakan kacamata yang biasa ia pakai kalau sedang bekerja.

" _Will you marry me_?" Mori membaca tulisan kecil itu.

Mori meremas kertas itu. Mengambil kembali kotak cincin itu. Mori melempar kuat kotak itu bersama dengan kertas yang sudah ia remas menjadi bulat ke lantai.

"KELARIN DULU SKRIPSI BARU MIKIRIN NIKAH!" teriak Mori keras, menumpahkan kekesalannya.

END

HABEDEH MORI! Aku baru inget kalo hari ini Mori ultah huehue :v pas buka wiki ana baru ngeh kalau Motochika lebih muda dari Mori, dan tanggal lahirnya cuman beda tiga hari.

Makasih lho udah baca

 _see you next story~_


End file.
